1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an encoding of a video using a depth information, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus of inducing an object information and efficiently encoding an image using a depth information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A depth information image has been widely used in an encoding of a three-dimensional video, and a depth information camera of a new input device such as a Kinect camera of an Xbox game machine, an Intel SENZ3D webcam, an iSense 3D scanner of an iPad and a Google Tango Smartphone may be used for various 3D and 2D applications.
In addition, 2D/3D application has been popularized through various 2D/3D services due to popularization and dissemination of the depth information camera. As a result, a future multimedia camera system may include the depth information camera to utilize a variety of information.
Patent documents of the prior art documents are as follows: (patent document 1) US 2014/0085416 (Title of the Invention: METHOD AND APPARATUS OF TEXTURE IMAGE COMPRESS IN 3D VIDEO CODING); (patent document 2) KR 10-2012-0137305 (Title of the Invention: METHOD OF DIVIDING BLOCKS AND APPARATUS USING THE SAME); and (patent document 3) KR 10-2014-0048784 (Title of the Invention: METHOD AND APPARATUS OF INDUCING MOTION INFORMATION BY SHARING RESTRICTIVE DEPTH INFORMATION VALUE).